


it's already too late to warn me not to fall

by milkymoonseung



Series: win's drabble collections [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:15:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26970508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkymoonseung/pseuds/milkymoonseung
Summary: drabble collections with changbin's pov!
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Seo Changbin
Series: win's drabble collections [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1968181
Comments: 3
Kudos: 32





	1. baby we can stay up

**Author's Note:**

> hi hello, welcome to win's drabble collections!! 
> 
> how are you doing? i hope you’re doing amazing and not stressing yourself too much!! it’s crazy time right now and some people just won’t make your life easier so do that instead and be kind to yourself!! (and be kind to everyone too please! we don’t know what they’re currently going through!)
> 
> anyway, as stated on the description, this drabble collections are written in changbin's point of view. themes may vary, but most of times i write angst or fluff, with a sprinkle (okay, filled to the brim) of hurt-comfort. and the pairing here is mostly binsung!! because i just :((( adore their dynamics so much :((( 
> 
> also, you may have stumbled upon these drabbles on twitter that were posted in screen shots by @/seungbythemoon. but i got locked out and lost that account forever so i decided to move them here! still, i hope you’d enjoy reading them here!
> 
> i'll also post new ones but it will be sporadic, no fixed schedule. and though binsung is my favorite pair, i will also write another pairings, only not all pairing.
> 
> okay now all that being said, you may proceed!! have fun reading and have a nice day/night!!

Changbin pouts at his wardrobe, shirtless. His stack of clothes just stares back at him. He glares harder, eyes raking on mostly black (but still has other variety of colors, thank you very much) clothing, but nothing changes; he can't find what he's looking for. 

From the other room, Jisung breaks into singing, “Baby we can stay up!” 

Changbin chuckles to himself and shakes his head as he grabs the first thing his hand reaches, which turns out is one of his muscle tees he wears to sleep, puts it on and walks out of his room to find his boyfriend. 

In the living room, Jisung is singing to his fist while reading the lyrics on his phone, his body, engulfed in Changbin's light blue hoodie he was looking for earlier, is swaying left and right. 

“Someone wants to make love tonight?” Changbin asks with eyebrow quirked, smirking slightly. 

Jisung doesn't stop singing, he just puts his phone down and pulls Changbin to him, wrapping Changbin's hands around his waist. And his hands find home around Changbin's neck. His large brown eyes, bare without lenses, lock gazes with Changbin as he keeps singing, “Into the deepest depth fall in love.” 

An easy smile, fond and incredibly loving, spread across Changbin's face. He embraces Jisung tighter, their noses touching, and they fall into dancing steps easily. And nothing else matters at the very moment. 

“You're perfect.” 

They sing together, voices blending, “No sleep tonight,

“we makin’ love

“until the sun shines down on us-" 

Changbin can't resist kissing Jisung's nose, which then scrunched after. 

“Why,” Jisung whines, and without makeup, the blush coloring his face down to his neck is prominent. 

“No reason,” Changbin pecks his lips. 

Jisung covers his face with both hands but Changbin just laughs. 

“You sing sex song right to my face just now and yet you get embarrassed the moment I kiss you,” Changbin chuckles and tugs Jisung's hand away from his face. “Cute.” 

“It's just a song,” Jisung huffs, looking back at Changbin with a pout. 

“Still,” Changin says, wrapping Jisung's hands back around himself, “I hope you don't have plans tonight.” 

“Why,” Jisung asks with anticipation sparkling in his eyes that makes Changbin smile. 

“Because you stole my hoodie so you have to take responsibility to keep me warm tonight.” 

Jisung gapes, his face reddens and he tries to step back but Changbin's hand on his waist keeps him in place. “I-I don't-" 

Changbin laughs, “What are you thinking? I mean you have to cuddle me!

“Unless you have something else in mind,” he adds with a smirk, causing Jisung to smack his arm repeatedly. 

“I hate you.” 

“Too bad. You're mine, you're not going anywhere,” Changbin shuts him up with a kiss, to which Jisung kisses back anyway. 

Jisung ends up curling on Changbin's chest on the couch as they talk, a drama playing as the white noise, Changbin's hand mindlessly rubs patterns on his back. But he snuggles closer as time passes, making himself smaller to fit more in Changbin's arms. Changbin doesn't fail to notice, embracing him impossibly closer. 

“Someone's needy,” Changbin teases. 

“I'm not,” Jisung whines but he buries his face on Changbin's neck. “You're just warm.” 

“Oh, I am your heater now?” 

“Can you shut up.” 

“Baby lay back, close your eyes,” Changbin sings. 

“Wow, technology nowadays is so sophisticated I can play music on a heater,” Jisung hisses. 

Changbin laughs and kisses the top of Jisung's head, “Whatever you say, sunshine.” 

Jisung doesn't say anything anymore but the blush coloring his ears down to his neck says enough.


	2. i'll give you the world but you're my all

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just one fine morning on a father's day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> binsung raising baby au  
> married life, family fluff

Bleary eyed and still un-caffeinated, he trudges his way to the living room, following Jisung and Jeongin's voice. 

Jisung has Jeongin laying on his lap, conversing with the baby who looks up at him with so much wonder in his small eyes, his little hands holding Jisung's fingers. 

But seeing his whole world bathed in gentle hue filtered through the window, with fluffy mops of hair, comfortable donned in pajamas still, has painted his own demeanor with a gentle smile. 

Jisung looks up when he approaches him, his way of greeting with kissing the top of his head and his morning voice still manage to spread blush across his face. 

“How's the little one,” he asks as he kisses Jeongin's forehead and chuckles when Jeongin blinks at him, smiling, and tries to touch his face. 

“He's growing up nicely, hyung,” Jisung says, eyes following Changbin as he gets comfortable beside him and pulls them to his arms. “He's reacting to my voice.” 

Their eyes meet and Jisung's voice waver, but he regains his composition back when Changbin offers him an encouraging smile. “Our Jeonginnie will be an amazing person, I can feel it.” 

“We have to let him be his own person first, yeah,” Changbin says while caressing Jisung's hair. 

Jisung snorts, albeit not unkindly as his infamous heart shaped smile blooms, “You're talking to me, hyung. I do what I want. Why wouldn't I let my own son do the same?” 

Changbin laughs and kisses the side of Jisung's head, “As expected, the best dad of the century.” 

Jisung's smile softens, showing his shyer side. He turns his blushing face away as he leans more to Changbin and turns Jeongin so he is facing them. 

Jeongin smiles, bright and full of wonder, at his parents, and they understandably melt. 

“Jeonginnie, I will give you the world,” Jisung gushes as he blows raspberry kisses on Jeongin, erupting Jeongin's small giggles. 

Changbin wouldn't take his eyes off of the sight if he could. Why would he, when the reason for his existence, his happiness and his strength are the most beautiful humans, and are his own? He vows to himself he will do everything in his power to never let go of them. 

“What do I give Jeongin, then,” he says, drifting Jisung's attention back at him while lifting Jeongin in his arms. Which shifts Jeongin's attention to his cheeks, and he taps on them with his tiny palm. Changbin smiles wider. “You both are my world, you are everything I have. I am nothing without you.” 

“God, you are so embarrassing,” Jisung blushes furiously, then turns to Jeongin, whining. “Your father is so embarrassing, Jeonginnie, what do I do.” 

“You and Jeonginnie love me anyway,” Changbin says smugly and squeezes Jisung, kissing his head, then kisses Jeongin's head too. 

“And we have to live with this person for a long time. Can you imagine that, Innie?” 

Changbin laughs, “Hey!” 

Jisung steals a kiss on Changbin's lips then proceeds to talk to Jeongin, leaving Changbin flustered. 

“You can't do that,” Changbin whines but Jisung just giggles to Jeongin as though they were talking shit about him. He takes his hand off of Jisung and folds his arms on his chest, puffing his cheeks. Jisung finally turns to him. 

“Father, don't be angry,” Jisung says in a baby voice, caressing Changbin's cheek with Jeongin's hand. “We love you.” 

A smile blooms in Changbin's face and only gets wider when he sees Jisung pressing Jeongin's cheek on his, two pairs of his favorite eyes staring back at him expectantly. 

“What did you say,” he asks smugly. 

Then Jeongin makes grabby hands at him, his mouth open, “Dah- dah- dada-" 

Changbin and Jisung share a look of surprise, eyes wide and mouths hanging, then back to Jeongin. 

Changbin takes Jeongin and lifts him to his face, grinning ear to ear, Jisung follows inching closer, pressed on him. “Jeonginnie, say that again! Call me dada again!” 

“Dada,” Jeongin says, smacking Changbin's face and Changbin laughs, cradling Jeongin on his chest as he throws his head back in pure happiness, Jisung grins widely watching them. 

“Oh my God! I'm Jeongin's first word!” he exclaims happily, looking at Jisung who smiles fondly at him. “I'm Jeongin's first word, babe! He calls me dada!” 

“Congrats, hyung,” Jisung says, his grin never leaves his face. “You deserve it.” 

“Oh, wait,” Changbin looks back at Jeongin. “Jeonginnie, can you call Jisung papa?” 

Jeongin blinks at him. Changbin slowly mouths pa-pa but Jeongin just giggles and squirms in his hands, Jeongin's tiny hands touching Changbin's face everywhere. Jisung then rests his chin on Changbin's shoulder. 

“It's alright, hyung,” he says, in a tone so gentle and fond Changbin's heart squeezed inside. “He will call me papa eventually.” 

“I know, but,” Changbin rests Jeongin back on his chest, his bottom lip jutted. “You have spent more time with him than me. I feel like you deserve it more.” 

“When will you start believing nothing is too good for you, hyung,” Jisung huffs and leans away. He offers his finger to Jeongin who immediately grabs it, and he smiles. He presses a soft kiss on Changbin's lips when he turns his head to him. “Happy father's day, dada.” 


	3. there's no need to worry, you know what the answer is

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> there are still doubts and questions that remain along the years, but they are their constant reassurance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> binsung au fluff  
> established relationship, summer vacation (it’s an eternal summer with a chance of raining tears of disappointment from the founding fathers in my place, okay)

“Milk hates me! How am I supposed to live!” Changbin keeps whining as he follows Jisung traipsing around on a jungle garden in Jisung's family's guest house.

“Milk doesn't hate you, hyung,” Jisung says easily enough, already used to Changbin's constant whining. “She's just picky. Just give her enough time and she'll warm up to you.” 

“But we aren't gonna stay here long enough for her to warm up with me! Also,” Changbin humph's, squinting his eyes to Jisung's back even though Jisung can't see it, “why are you taking her side! Must be nice to be your favorite! Wish I could relate!”

Jisung stops on his track, looks over his shoulder with a dramatic pause he adapted from Changbin, and says with a smirk, “I think I ride you more than I go out of my way to see her for her to be my favorite.”

Changbin's jaw drops as a heat creeps up his bare face, while Jisung cackles away, continuing his little trip, leaving Changbin stupefied on his place. 

Jisung' laugh only gets louder when Changbin shrieks after he has recovered from his flustered state,  _ Did you just compare me to a horse! Lord save me, I'm dating a furry! _

They continue walking in a relative silence while holding hands, filled with Jisung's quiet humming and Changbin taking in his surroundings and musing to himself. 

The time is beginning to enter the golden hours, bathing the lush greens with gentle golden hue, Changbin is mesmerized beyond measure. 

He is too busy engraving the view to his mind and his phone to see Jisung staring at him like he is the only captivating thing there is. 

“We're here,” Jisung says when they stop in front of an oak tree.

The oak tree stands tall and proud there, exuding majesty and might, and there's some sunlight filtered through its broad and voluminous form casted on them, as if giving them its blessing, accompanied by a gentle breeze caressing them as if welcoming their presence there with it. 

“Amazing, isn't it,” Jisung says, taking in the enraptured look in Changbin's face whose still wonderstruck by the oak tree. 

“It is,” Changbin breathes. Then he turns to Jisung who's still looking at him like he'd rob the stars and the moon bare-handed for him. The blush goes back adoring his face. He still can't help it, no matter how long they have been together. “Is there something on my face?” 

Instead of answering, Jisung cups his cheek and leans in to capture Changbin's lips, and Changbin meets him halfway. They move with a practiced ease, tracing edges which they have long since memorized, opening up to intrusions that to them, feel more like a calling to come back home. Jisung rests his forehead when they part, their panted breaths mingling in the air around them, lidded, adoring, wanting eyes drowning in each other's depth. 

“You know I love you, right?” Jisung asks. 

Even after 3 years being together, Changbin still catches an apprehension in Jisung's eyes when he looks into them. It disappears as soon as Changbin sees it, but it's there. And now is one of those times. 

Changbin smiles, tiptoes on his feet and kisses Jisung on the lips again. “Of course. And I do too, love. I love you. So much.” 

Jisung smiles to the kiss and doesn't resist to kiss Changbin's nose after they part, relishing in the way Changbin's face still heats up adorably every single time he does that. Then, just to hear Changbin whining, he steals another kiss before pulling away, yet not letting go of Changbin, pulling his lover with him. 

“Don't tell me-"

“We're climbing up!” Jisung exclaims, and only then he lets go of Changbin's hand to climb up the tree. 

“Come on, hyung!” he says when he's seated on a sturdy branch, laughing at Changbin who's staring back at him with disbelief, hands on his hips. 

“You squirrel. Tell me you have lots of acorns ready for me to snack on up there or else.” Changbin doesn’t stop grumbling, yet he manages to make his way up the tree and sits beside Jisung. 

But as soon as he is seated himself, his breath is hitched as his eyes capture the view. It's green everywhere his eyes sweep, lush and rich, and he is swept over by the healing and tranquil feelings it gives. He's too enraptured by the view to even remember to freeze it with his phone.

“Do you like it?”

Changbin turns to Jisung, smiling, and pulls Changbin's head down for yet another kiss. “Very. I like it so much, love. Thank you.” 

If they left much much later with lips too swollen and new bruises marring their skins, it's their own problem.


	4. i want your all, thorns and petals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> changbin might be too busy to notice, but he'd always come running to save jisung from himself

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> binsung fluff au  
> established relationship, comfort

He keeps replaying a string of melody Jisung sent him some time ago.

It was his own fault he listens to it just now, really, he had been too busy himself tugging on a tangled thread that is his own piece of melody, but he still couldn't get it right. Or at least for it to sound decent to his own hard to please ears. And when he realized, too much time had passed.

Then his worn-out mind found an oasis when he saw that forgotten file of a track Jisung sent him.

Changbin has been working in the music field with Jisung for over three years, so he knows what to expect from him. But Jisung always manages to surprise him every time. (He is well-aware that his own infatuation for the younger had given him a rose colored lens, causing him to see everything Jisung does as impressive, okay, but shush.)

And he really can't get himself to move on from this piece.

Jisung composed it himself, so of course it carries his color, sounding so full of swag just like Jisung is, yet the sadness in it and the pain in his lyrics are so thick, Changbin almost can't breathe from listening to it alone. 

He frowns, can't find the right word to express what he wants to tell Jisung, but his thumb works faster than his mind, sending Jisung a quick  _ where r u _ .

There's only a minute before Jisung sends him  _ home, why? _

Changbin rushes to gather his jacket and bag and flies out of the studio to go back home.

The road he traces back passes in a blur, in his mind there's only  _ Jisung _ ,  _ Jisung _ ,  _ Jisung _ .

(Pushing his luck and sprinting his way in traffic, to almost getting caught in an accident isn't an issue for him.)

When he gets home, he finds Jisung bundled up in his hoodie and cocooned with a blanket, curling by himself in their bedroom with low light, droopy eyes glued on his phone--a position he too often finds Jisung in.

"Hi sweet cheeks," he says, tugging Jisung's hand and kisses his knuckles, not missing the way the dim light can't hide the faint blush blooming on Jisung's adorable cheeks. "Get changed. We're going out."

"Suddenly?" Jisung asks, already resisting but Changbin tugs his hand harder, forcing him tk sit up. "Why?"

"Because my boyfriend is a stubborn five years old who can only see himself in a bad light. I'm running out of ways to show him he is beautiful inside out so I'm taking him outside."

"What are you talking about? What does my self-reproach have to do with going out?" Jisung whines, attempting to twirl his hand free of Changbin's hold but Changbin simply pulls him to his embrace.

"It's killing me," Changbin mutters to the quiet air, holding Jisung whose immediately melts in his arms impossibly close. "It's killing me you can't see yourself the way I do. It's killing me no matter how many times I tell you that you're beautiful, you still refuse to believe it. It's killing me to see you're still beating yourself up over things you couldn't know better. It's killing me how your mind can make you feel so worthless."

Jisung looks away and tries to push Changbin away, but Changbin easily tilts Jisung's chin so they lock eyes.

But still Jisung refuses to meet his gaze, focusing on Changbin's nose.

Changbin speaks quietly, "Let's go outside, hmm? Let's see all the mundane things, and let me show you how it all looks through your eyes." He smiles when Jisung levels him with an incredulous look. "Let me show you that you can see the beauty in everything because beauty exists within," he taps Jisung's chest where his heart is. "And that you are beautiful, that you're not what your mind keeps telling you."

"On God," Jisung huffs, burying his face in the crook of Changbin's neck. "Why can't you mind your own business."

"You are my business, sweet cheeks," Changbin hums, kissing the side of Jisung's head and nuzzles his hair. "You're pretty much my occupation."

Jisung lets out a hearty laugh, slapping Changbin's chest. "Are you saying I'm a burden?"

There's relief, a smile drawn on Changbin's face seeing Jisung laugh. "No, I'm saying that I love you and I mean it with every fiber and I'll take responsibility for it, including drilling to your head that you are not a waste of space."

"What are you? A therapist?" Jisung rolls his eyes, but the corners of his lips are tugging.

But then he drags his gaze down, hands fiddling with Changbin's collar, and he mumbles, in a voice so fragile it sounds like he could break any moment, "You're burning yourself out."

"I exist for a purpose," Changbin hums. "If it comes to that, I can die saying that I tried my best."

"Did I tell you how much I hate you?"

"Yes, every morning, after-"

Jisung punches his gut before he finishes his sentence, causing him to double over both in laughter and pain.

"Why are you so violent," Changbin wiped nonexistent tears, still wheezing. "You hang around Minho hyung too much."

"Or how about you keep your mouth shut," Jisung snaps back, but the blush adorning his face betrays him.

"Where are you going?" Changbin whines when Jisung steps away from him.

Jisung turns around, hissing, "Getting changed. My boyfriend is an idiot who loves to burn himself out so might as well give it my 100 and make a big flame out of him."

Changbin's face breaks into a wide smile. "I love you, sweet cheeks. Never forget that."

He shakes his head and smiles to himself when Jisung slams their wardrobe open and grumbles with a pout  _ yeah, whatever _ . blushing adorably.


	5. say what you mean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> changbin just wants to finish his latest sculpture in peace, but jisung always has a way to win

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> binsung fluff au  
> established relationship, mild suggestive theme

Ever since Changbin met Jisung two winters ago in the middle of the woods, his hands haven't stopped sculpting. Be it on his favorite choice of wooden, in the ever extended hours spent in his studio, or on Jisung himself – the latter has a knack of pushing Changbin's buttons, enough to make Changbin leave marks of a long night he'd wear with a smug smirk on his face in the next morning.

Neverending hours they spent together has ingrained Jisung in Changbin's mind and has materialized in the shapes of his sculptures. 

Obnoxious, sunny days which brought joy for Jisung and his heart shaped smile full in bloom, materialized in happy looking figures with childlike, hopeful features.

Dull, quiet days in which Jisung just wanted to curl in the shadows with the company of flood of thoughts, materialized in bleak figures looking down, coated in less than murky colors.

Heated moments which obscured their figures from one another in the dark, materialized in more abstract figures, polished in the wood’s natural color, raw and real.

And now he's working on his latest piece, brushing mahogany red paint onto a half face shaped surface when the weight of Jisung's stare on him and the crunching sounds of him snacking start to bother him, dispersing his focus. 

He puts his brush down, exhaling. “What is it, Sung-ah?”

“What is what,” comes his reply, sounding too nonchalant, it grates right on his nerves. Meanwhile Jisung, the culprit, proceeds with eating his chips.

Changbin tilts his head slightly and says over his shoulder, “If you want anything, just say it.”

“Would be too easy, wouldn't it?”

Changbin lets out another exhale, massaging his temple. “We're not doing this right now, babe. I still have to finish this.”

Jisung huffs in response. “But you've been on that for hours, baby. Aren't you tired?”

A smile quirks on Changbin's lips, his gaze thrown back to his work in progress. “If I were, I would've said something, wouldn't I?”

Then Jisung pads over with socked feet to Changbin, the motions bring the sound of Changbin's silk shirt brushing on Jisung's skin and Jisung's natural scent wafting in the air, Changbin almost gets intoxicated by the mix.

Changbin grips on the edge of his wooden stool to keep himself grounded, but it's soon thrown to the wind as Jisung makes himself comfortable on his lap. 

And Changbin, to be frank, can't keep his eyes off of the way Jisung's thighs look so small on top of his. 

“What is this one named,” Jisung asks, breaking Changbin away from his trance. 

“Don't touch it,” Changbin clicks his tongue, batting Jisung's hand away from his art piece. “How many times do I have to tell you.”

Jisung merely makes a face at him, showing no remorse. 

“You said you’re going to teach me,” Jisung says then, leaning forward, his back brushing on Changbin's front in the process, forcing Changbin to draw a breath.

Changbin grips Jisung's waist in a warning, “Jisung…”

Jisung looks over his shoulder and rolls his hips, causing Changbin to throw his head back, groaning. 

“’m thirsty, hyung,” he says, not hiding the smirk plastered on his face. 

“You wouldn't be the only one, princess.” Changbin breathes through his nose, glaring at Jisung who locks his gaze with a taunting look. “Now be a dear and tell me what the fuck it is you want.”

Jisung laughs and showers Changbin with kisses on his face before diving into his lips.

Jisung always tastes of americano and brisk, carelessly made instant lunch because they both are terrible in cooking actual meals, and of easy victory because he knows he’ll always win.

“I really don't understand why don't you just be honest with what you want from the start,” Changbin grumbles as he puts in one more marshmallow in Jisung's mug. Because Jisung always steals more marshmallows to store them in his cheeks as he drinks his chocolate. 

Jisung gleefully grins at him, swinging his legs from where he's perched on top of the kitchen counter. “Told you it would be too easy.” 

“It's fucking annoying, Jisung,” Changbin says as he feeds the last piece of the chocolate bar he used as an ingredient to Jisung, and stands in between Jisung's legs. 

“But if I don't do that, I won't get your attention,” Jisung remarks, batting his lashes. 

“And you think rubbing yourself all over me is the right way to do it,” Changbin asks, but he pulls Jisung closer by his thighs until they're pressed flush against each other. 

Jisung simply tangles his legs behind Changbin's waist, smirking, “It gets me both my hot boyfriend's attention and my hot choco, doesn't it?”

Changbin smiles, but when Jisung's mouth falls open, he flicks his forehead. “Brat.”

_ Hyung _ , Jisung's loud, exaggerated wail echoes in the kitchen, the voice bounces on the walls and back to their ears, followed by Changbin's quiet snicker. 

Changbin leaves Jisung on the counter with his own mug of hot chocolate, but stops at the door frame. He looks over his shoulder at Jisung, “Be a good boy and let me finish this piece, and maybe you'll get your prize tonight.” 

At that, a familiar flame lights up in Jisung's eyes, and Changbin is hit by a strong whiff he's so used to smelling coming from Jisung whenever they're close. 

Jisung smirks as he says, “I hope you don't have any appointment for tonight, hyung.”

Changbin snorts, laughing, and waves his free hand. “I'm rooting for you, champion.”

Changbin shakes his head in both disbelief and amusement as he traces his steps back to the studio, with a vivid color he will add to his current work next in his mind. 

His new sculpture is finished coated in lust red that night, and true to form, Jisung gets his prize. 


	6. put it all on me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> changbin reminds jisung that it's okay to lean on him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> binsung headcanon hurt/comfort  
> established relationship

"Why did you do that," Jisung asks, his deep voice shakes with something Changbin despises to admit that he recognizes.

Changbin swallows, yet he keeps his gaze fixed on his already made tie in front of the mirror. His fingers fiddles then, loosening the tie; it feels as though he can't breath all of a sudden. "Did what?"

Jisung's presence engulfs him before his physical form does so. Changbin's heartbeat slows down for the fleeting moment Jisung allows himself to hide on Changbin's back, his own hands wrap on top of Jisung, patting lightly in a timid reassurance.

"Why do you even think of me?" It's feeble, frail, barely above a whisper, but Changbin's heart is crushed all the same by the weight of it. 

Jisung lifts his head and their eyes meet in the mirror.

It doesn't bother Changbin that Jisung retreats his hands from around him, but it wrenches his heart to see the look in Jisung's eyes didn't fade one bit since their manager came to them all with a nightmare of a news. 

He tries to muster a smile, but he can't conceal how heavy he feels inside; and by the way Jisung's frown deepens, he knows that Jisung knows that too.

"I am not allowed to think of my own boyfriend now?"

He lets Jisung jump over the line all the time, and simply laughs and overlooks it every time Jisung dances on his face for every mishaps he's done which they both know will get them in trouble.

But if he was being honest, Changbin is equally as afraid that Jisung will trip and hurt himself as he is more than happy to indulge him, so he tries to always keep an eye on him.

And yet, the unexpected always finds its way to come and knock on their door. 

Jisung didn't shrink to himself like Changbin was afraid of, but instead he pushed himself harder and spent time longer and longer both in the studio and at the gym.

As the only one Changbin has his eyes on, Changbin, of course, notices.

Jisung has grown stronger.

Both in build and certainty in each step he takes. Jisung's presence was demanding before, but now his presence makes one pause in their place and pay attention to him.

Changbin is both glad and proud beyond belief, but the very same worry that hasn't ceased in Jisung's eyes doesn't let his mind rest. 

He turns to Jisung and looks him in the eyes. Jisung doesn't waver and stares back at him, but his eyes are both expectant and incredibly sad, and appears like he's ready to deny whatever Changbin is about to say.

Changbin smiles and pulls Jisung into his embrace. Jisung stiffens before his arms, that are heavy with the storm inside, hug Changbin back. He then pats Jisung's head, humming, "You've worked hard, Sung-ah,  _ hyung _ is so proud of you. But  _ hyung _ is still your boyfriend, remember. It's okay to lean on  _ hyung _ sometimes. You don't have to carry everything alone, Sunshine."

A sob breaks out of Jisung's chest, and he crumbles in Changbin's embrace. "I'm tired,  _ hyung _ ."

"I know," Changbin kisses his head, "It's okay, everything will be okay again.  _ Hyung _ is here with you."

Jisung holds him with so much strength as he pours out all the mental baggage he's been carrying the past days, but Changbin readily endures it for him, lulling sweet nothings to his ears until all the knots in Jisung's chest are undone.

  
  
  



End file.
